Thorin
Thorin Ironhammer Background The Ironhammer Clan is famed for its proficient work with metal. Blacksmiths to engineers, an Ironhammer knows just the trick to get the right shape, bend or thickness out of their metals. An initiation into adulthood usually consists of a beardling working a forge by themselves for a whole week, dedicating themselves to crafting their very own unique item. The craftsmanship of the item is inspected by the Thane's and only with their approval can they be accepted as a true Ironhammer. Unlike other Ironhammer's, Thorin and his family did not grow up in the great halls of the Dwarven Lords, but instead grew up in Haven. His small family believing that a better future await them in this newly prosperous city. Not only would they be able to sell off their dwarven craft to the locals, but improve relations with the humans by aiding them in their conquest against the Orcs. However Thorin's life took a turn for the worse one dark night, when his parents were murdered in a dark alley. Called to the scene by a guard to identify the body, and as rough as that was for him, he noticed his parents wedding-oath ring missing from the body. Whoever had murdered his parents stole that ring—of that he is convinced. Doing some investigation on his own, he came across the ring for sale at a local merchant. With frustration in his heart, and a light coinpurse; he lacked the means to buy it back. But the merchant did tell him from whom he purchased the ring. It seemed very likely this criminal is the one who killed his parents, or at the very least knows who did. The only problem he faced, was finding him. With a fire that could heat even the coldest of fires raging inside his heart, he toiled over the next few years trying to earn enough coin with his skill as a blacksmith to support his family, and not a day goes by he reminds himself of the grudge he holds against that murderer. Swearing on the forge of his ancestors, he would find the man who murdered his parents and make sure he would pay dearly. "We still hone the axe." ~ Thorin Ironhammer Traits --- Flaws Thorin takes great pride in his work, and himself. He simply cannot abide challenges to his dignity, authority, honor or craftsmanship. "The Humans have a saying. The nail that sticks out gets hammered. We have a saying too. Shoddy work! Not a single nail should be sticking out." ~ Thorin Ironhammer . When someone threatens, accuses, or challenges you, you take a –2 penalty on Diplomacy checks and Sense Motive checks involving that creature until the creature apologizes to you. Friends Allies * Balthasar Gelt - A childhood friend, and one of the very few people he trusts. * Companion * --- Neutral * --- Enemies * Goals * Purchase/Build/Get a secure and safe haven * Get a Forge Misc Voice: Here Category:Old Lore